dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Chi-Chi
|Race = Human |Gender = Female |Date of birth = November 5, Age 737http://www.kanzenshuu.com/translations/weekly-jump-1986-37-character-biography-data/ Weekly Shōnen Jump #37, August 1986''Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 |Date of death = May 8, Age 774Dragon Ball'' chapter 488, "Return to the Room of Spirit and Time"Dragon Ball Z episode 257, "Time Struggle" (revived)Dragon Ball chapter 514, "A Message to Earth"Dragon Ball Z episode 284, "Call to Action" |Height = 163 cm/5'4" (adult)[http://www.kanzentai.com/character.php?id=martial_artists Daizenshuu 7, 1996] |Weight = 50 kg/110 lbs. (adult) |Occupation = Princess of Fire Mountain Housewife Radish farmer''Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, 2008 |Address = 439 East District |Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter) |FamConnect = Future Chi-Chi (alternate timeline counterpart) Ox-King (father) Mother Goku (husband) Grandpa Gohan (adoptive grandfather-in-law) Bardock (father-in-law) Gine (mother-in-law)Dragon Ball Minus, 2014 Raditz (brother-in-law) Gohan (son) Goten (son) Videl (daughter-in-law) Pan (granddaughter) Goku Jr. (great-great grandson) }} :''This article is about the original character. For the character portrayed in live-action by Jamie Chung, see Chi-Chi (Jamie Chung). Chi-Chi (チチ) is the daughter of the Ox-KingDragon Ball chapter 12, "In Search of Kame-Sen'nin"Dragon Ball episode 7, "The Ox King on Fire Mountain" who later marries GokuDragon Ball chapter 171, "Goku Gets Married!"Dragon Ball episode 153, "The End, the Beginning" and becomes the loving mother of Gohan and Goten. She was first introduced as a shy and fearful girl, but later, as she gets older, develops a very tomboyish, tough and fierce personality, which sometimes causes her to have anger outbursts seen several times throughout the series. Despite this, she has shown her love for Goku and their sons many times throughout the series. Her blood type is AB.Weekly Shōnen Jump, issue #37, 1986 Overview Appearance Chi-Chi is a tough young woman with long straight black hair and a lighter skin color. As a child, Chi-Chi's appearance consisted of a blue bikini, pink gloves and boots, a green cape and her pink helmet. Chi-Chi kept this appearance until the Piccolo Jr. Saga where she wears a blue cheongsam (Chinese dress) with red pants, arm band, and shoes, white socks and a red sash. In this appearance she also wore her hair in a ponytail. Nearly all of the clothes Chi-Chi is seen wearing in her adulthood are Chinese dresses and martial arts uniforms. In the first half of Dragon Ball Z, Chi-Chi's primary clothing was a purple dress that has an orange cloth tied on the top and a yellow sash. In the appearance Chi-Chi's hair was tied in a bun but she still had her hair coming down on the sides. Chi-Chi keeps her hair the same through the Androids Saga but she wears a Purple uniform with pink sleeves and pants. In the Buu Saga she wears a yellow uniform with a purple cloth tied on the back with all of her hair put into a bun. During the very end of Dragon Ball Z, after the 10 year gap after Kid Buu's defeat, Chi-Chi wears a red uniform with a purple cloth tied on the back as well as having her hair in a ponytail. Chi-Chi's appearance in Dragon Ball GT consists of a pink uniform with light green sleeves, a turquoise sash, violet pants and black shoes. Her hairstyle is much different and her hair is cut shorter as well. Name Chi-Chi's name is based on the word "Milk" in Japanese:牛魔王の娘なので、牛に関係したもので女の子っぽい名前、というわけで「乳」から。 - [[Akira Toriyama], Dragon Ball FOREVER, 2004 (p.157)] Chi-Chi (乳) is a term for "milk" or "udder" in Japanese, and Chi-Chi (父) is also a term for "father" in Japanese. In the Japanese version of "True Saiyans Fight Alone", her name origin is referenced when Vegeta, angry at Goku for planning to show naughty pictures of Bulma to Old Kai, tells him that he should have "shown Kai Chi-Chi's chi-chis." It is also referenced when Chi-Chi tells Master Roshi her name; he muses that she is called Chi-Chi, while Bulma possesses chi-chis. Personality Chi-Chi enjoys farming and her favorite vehicle is the tractor. Her favorite food is Chinese chimaki, a rice ball. As a child, Chi-Chi was very shy and often thought about who she would marry. Despite being the daughter of the Ox-King, who had a reputation of being terrifying, she was shown to be the opposite of him, as she was shown to be of pure heart by being able to ride the Flying Nimbus. During fighting, she is often scared and defeats her opponent while crying. Chi-Chi's personality changed when she became an adult, especially after marrying Goku and having her son Gohan. She is often depicted as a sometimes nagging, overprotective but fundamentally well-meaning woman, similar to the stereotypical overbearing shōnen mother. Though her power pales in comparison to most of the Z Fighters, she is still one of the strongest women in the world, and has been seen fighting well above the level of an average human on more than one occasion. She is also shown to be mentally clumsy at times, such as when she hits Krillin in the head with a door, thinking he is Gohan. Although Chi-Chi is often seen yelling at Goku over fighting, or Gohan over his school work, it cannot be disputed that she loves Goku and her family very much. This is shown at the end of the Buu Saga, when she is brought to tears and hugs Goku just over the thought of finally getting to live as a family of four with Goku, Gohan, and Goten. Also, she seems to worry about Goku the most when he develops a Heart Virus in the Androids Saga and Imperfect Cell Saga, caring for him and crying by his bedside. When she finds out that Goku is all better, she jumps out of her house and runs to Goku and gives him a big hug, to which Goku responds by swinging her around. She usually cries when she finds out Goku is injured or dead, or when he's home safe, clearly showing her love for her husband. Although Chi-Chi is insistent to Goku that Gohan's studies are more important than anything in the world, she, along with the rest of the characters around them, goes into shock when Goku actually agrees with her (in "Memories of Gohan"). She even goes as far as checking his temperature to make sure he was feeling well. She is notable by emphasizing on Gohan's "academic achievement" rather than his fighting ability, as she was hesitant for Gohan to repeat Goku's habits of getting into danger, and she also did not want Gohan to grow up without a proper education as Goku had. Therefore, she often becomes frustrated when Goku decides to take Gohan to fights, so much that often Chi-Chi is willing to go to battle herself to defend her son, though she's always restrained by some of the other characters to keep her from getting herself killed; nonetheless, it is often implied that Chi-Chi is proud of Gohan whenever he does fight, but refuses to admit it. Inevitably, Gohan had to work hard on both his human identity as well as his academic skills. It can be implied that she probably does not want Gohan to fight after witnessing Goku almost get killed by Piccolo in the World Tournament and does not want the same to happen to Gohan. Nonetheless, in the Androids Sagas, Chi-Chi apparently grows more accepting of Gohan fighting, as she allows him to train because of the androids and attend the Cell Games, even though she did not want him to participate. The very last chapters of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga state that Gohan had become a scholar and thus did not participate in the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament. Although Chi-Chi disapproves of fighting, it is stated by Goten that she taught him martial arts,Dragon Ball Z episode 206, "The Newest Super Saiyan" just like her father did with her. Chi-Chi also allowed Gohan to participate in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, although part of the reason she allowed this was because she was excited to see Goku again for the first time in seven years and because winning the tournament or even being the runner-up would allow Gohan to obtain enough money to pay for his college tuitions. Biography Early life Chi-Chi was born on Age 737, which the death of her mother shortly followed the same year. When she was two years old, both her and her father the Ox-King were trapped outside their castle when a fire spirit was unleashed on it making it become Fire Mountain. During her childhood with the Ox-King, she was trained in martial arts, and is said to have behaved well around him. ''Dragon Ball'' Meeting Goku and finding Master Roshi Since her father's castle on Fire Mountain was impossible for both of them to reach, she was sent to retrieve the Bansho Fan from her father's old mentor, Master Roshi. Chi-Chi is first seen on her way to find Roshi while running away from a Dinosaur that she later decapitates with her helmet's blade and explodes with a blast from her helmet. Afterwards, she runs into Yamcha who she attacks with a laser beam fired out of her helmet since she is afraid of strangers. After getting knocked unconscious by Yamcha for attempting to attack him, he returns to her aid after realizing she is the Ox-King's daughter. When she first awakens, she views Yamcha as a threat and gets ready to attack. He lies and says he loves her to keep her from hurting him, because he had seen what happened to the dinosaur. Because she is naive, she believes him. When she turns her back, Yamcha runs away. Soon afterwards, she comes across Goku on his Flying Nimbus, who tells her that the Ox-King sent him to find her and take her to Master Roshi. While getting on the Nimbus, Chi-Chi accidentally pulls Goku's tail, revealing to Yamcha who was hiding, what Goku's weakness was. While riding the Flying Nimbus with Goku, he patted her genitals with his foot to determine her gender (in the edited version, he merely tells her that she should put more clothing on). Though Chi-Chi initially got angry and pushed Goku off the Nimbus (and comically crashed into a large rock afterwards), this act made Chi-Chi believe that Goku may be in love with her. This is when Chi-Chi falls in love with Goku, although due to Goku's much more naive personality, he does not realize what this means until he meets Chi-Chi again in the Piccolo Jr. Saga (when he does, he seems uncomfortable with it at first, but then gets used to it and eventually shows that he cares a lot about Chi-Chi). When they arrive at Master Roshi's, Roshi told both of them that he accidentally threw the Bansho Fan out and that he will have to put it out himself. Chi-Chi and Goku took the Flying Nimbus back to Fire Mountain to meet back up with everyone with Master Roshi riding Baby Gamera right behind them. Master Roshi demonstrated the Kamehameha to put out the flames on Fire Mountain, but unfortunately, it destroyed their castle, as well. After Goku's friends get the Dragon Ball, Goku leaves. Just before Goku left, she asks Goku if he will think of her during his journey, to which he replies yes. Then, he asks her if she will think of him, which causes her to blush and giggle making Goku wonder if all girls are this silly. First Date with Goku During the Great Saiyaman Saga episode "Gohan's First Date", Chi-Chi tells Gohan, who had just been blackmailed into going on a date with Angela, of her first date with Goku through a flashback to when they were teenagers (though still with the appearance of pre-adolescent children); she claims that she forced Goku into it, but did not blackmail him. She told him to think of the "most pleasurable thing to do" and then coax her into doing it; naturally, Goku considered fighting the most pleasurable thing to do, and, though initially unwilling, Chi-Chi quickly got into it, surprisingly proving to be a fairly equal match for him. Looking back on it, Chi-Chi states that it was "a great first date". When this occurred is unknown, though it was presumably at an off-screen point sometime before Goku trained under Master Roshi, as he was not wearing the Turtle School uniform and instead wearing his blue uniform that he wore at the time he first met her. Postponed Wedding After the town at Fire Mountain was rebuilt and repopulated Chi-Chi grew lonely and waited for Goku. The Ox-King took Chi-Chi to the village psychic to tell her when Goku was going to come back. When the psychic said that he was approaching, Ox-King began to prepare for the wedding. While the wedding was being prepared, Chi-Chi picked flowers outside the village and Goku showed up and they talked for awhile. Colonel Silver and his troops attacked the village making Goku and Chi-Chi get on the nimbus and help. Chi-Chi ended up taking out several soldiers while crying using the laser from her helmet. The Red Ribbon Army forced Goku to leave and continue his journey. Just before he leaves Chi-Chi asks him "What about the wedding?" to which Goku replies "I'll be back, I'll try some of that next time." Goku's naivete causes him to think that a wedding is some sort of food. When Goku came to Korin Tower during his time training to fight Mercenary Tao, he looked into a jar that showed what had happened before in the meadow where they were talking. The evil King Piccolo Chi-Chi makes a brief anime only appearance in the King Piccolo Saga when Goku saves her father from King Furry's soldiers, who were to execute martial artists on King Piccolo's orders. She is depicted as having matured faster than Goku, which would become somewhat of a running joke in later years. Later, in the second half of the saga, she and Ox-King are seen at his castle following King Piccolo's defeat. World Tournament and Marriage ‎Three years later, Chi-Chi participates in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, hiding her name as "Anonymous" (匿名, Tokumei). Her number during the preliminary rounds of this tournament is 59. Chi-Chi goes up to Goku and says "Hi", but Goku does not recognize who she is, which makes her angry, calling him stupid. She is mainly upset because Goku forgot her name, and had never come back to keep "the promise", which Goku had forgotten about because he went straight to Kami's Lookout following the defeat of King Piccolo. She states that if Goku defeats her in the semi-final match, she will tell him why she is mad and what her name is (in fact, two have deduced her identity, Oolong and Master Roshi). In the match, Goku does so by simply throwing a punch at the air, the force of which knocks Chi-Chi out of the ring. She then reveals her identity, shocking everybody. Goku is shocked to realize that it was the little Chi-Chi he had met earlier and that she had grown up as much as he had, and gets even more of a shock when she reminds him of the promise he made her. He then reveals that he did remember it, but also that he promised that because he was unaware of what a bride was, which is a statement that leaves Chi-Chi nearly emotionally shattered. Nonetheless, Goku keeps his promise and proposes to her in front of the whole crowd. Chi-Chi then tells Goku she is in love with him, and he, not knowing what she meant by that, is confused because of his naive nature. She says "I'll show you" and kisses Goku on the cheek, leading to a humorous reaction from Krillin, and the applause of the crowd. She also apologized to Yamcha for not marrying him, as she still assumes that Yamcha is in love with her (thus getting Bulma very frustrated at Yamcha, as he did not tell her about the confession he made up to Chi-Chi when she was little). Afterwards, in the anime-only filler conclusion to the ''Dragon Ball'' TV series, they go on several adventures to retrieve the Bansho-fan in order to put out the fire on Chi-Chi's mountain home (which was already destroyed in both the manga and anime) to save her father who was protecting her mother's old wedding dress for Chi-Chi to wear. By the end of Dragon Ball, she and Goku become happily married with Chi-Chi in her mother's dress. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Family Separation from the Saiyan Invasion At the age of 20, Chi-Chi gives birth to her first son, Gohan. Four years later, during the time of the Saiyan conflict, Chi-Chi's husband Goku was slain in battle to defeat his brother Raditz, and her son Gohan was kidnapped by Piccolo to be trained at Break Wasteland for the battle with the remaining Saiyans that were on their way to Earth. Chi-Chi found this out after going in rage at Kame House. One year later, she returned to Kame House and witnessed the battle against the Saiyans on Fortuneteller Baba's Crystal Ball. After the battle, and Vegeta's retreat, she came with the rest of the Z Fighters' supporters to find her son, and recently revived husband had survived the battle, but both badly injured, and Gohan unconscious after transforming into a Great Ape. She completely ignored the near to death, broken Goku, and looked after her son, while angry at Goku for letting their own child fight against the Saiyans (although it was a decision which had been made by Piccolo, not Goku). Taking Care of Goku & Attempting to go to Namek Chi-Chi took care of Goku in Wukong Hospital while Gohan, who was healed, went with Krillin and Bulma to Piccolo's homeworld planet Namek to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to revive the fallen Z Fighters from the battle. Once Goku was healed and left to meet up with them on Namek, Chi-Chi gathered Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, and Yajirobe to try to use another one of Dr. Brief's spaceships to fly to Namek to rescue Gohan and the others from the threat Frieza which was on Namek. Instead, the ship did not work so they were forced to stay behind on Earth and wait. Chi-Chi is reunited with Gohan when everybody on Namek except Goku and Frieza were transported to Earth. Chi-Chi witnessed Porunga revive the fallen Z Fighters and tell them that Goku is still alive and on his way back (as well as gave Master Roshi an implied threat to stab him with a sword after the latter, in frustration, stated that Goku's reason for not returning immediately is because he is scared of Chi-Chi, who is the one being stronger than a Super Saiyan). Under Control of the Black Water Mist When Garlic Jr.'s Black Water Mist was released on Earth, Chi-Chi was one of the many that was infected by it and fought Gohan on top of Kame House (The only reason she arrived at Kame House is because Gohan snuck out of the house when he was supposed to be studying, and was angered at Maron when she first meets her). She was returned to normal when Kami and Mr. Popo dispersed the Sacred Water on the Earth. Gohan then managed to seal Garlic Jr. back into the Dead Zone, but she increased security to prevent Gohan from sneaking out of his studies again. Goku's Return Chi-Chi hires an instructor for Gohan named Mr. Shu. Chi-Chi eventually gets mad at him and kicks him out, by launching him out the window with her bare hands, when he insults Goku. After Goku returned from Namek she has to deal with having Piccolo stay with them so they can train for the upcoming androids. She also ends up injured by Goku (he accidentally knocked her several yards away when patting her because he forgot that he was much stronger than before), and irritably and reluctantly allowing Gohan to train for the battle with the androids. Eventually, she gets stressed out at the increased amount of chores she has to do and forces both Goku and Piccolo to try to get their drivers licenses. Taking Care of Goku's Heart Disease Chi-Chi takes care of Goku while he has his Heart Virus. When she sees Goku fully standing, she is overjoyed and runs to him and gives a big hug, to which he responds by swinging her around. Chi-Chi tells him to come back safe from his battle with Cell. He does, as seen in "Memories of Gohan", before the Cell Games. Around this time, Goku and Chi-Chi conceived their second son, Goten. Chi-Chi is widowed again when Goku dies in the Cell Games while protecting the Earth from Cell, causing her to break down in tears. She also gets scared and breaks down in tears when she watches Gohan's and Cell's Kamehameha collide on TV, hoping that her son does not die. In the time following Gohan's victory over Cell, Chi-Chi cried to herself before sleep for many nights after Goku's death.According to Gohan's statement in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, 2006 Goku's brief return Seven years later, Chi-Chi is much more mellow by the time of the Majin Buu Saga (it is implied that she became more mellow because she felt a sense of guilt for Goku's death, as she believed that if she had not been harsh to her son, Goku may still have been alive). She is not as strict with Goten during the Buu Saga and even becomes less strict with a now teenage Gohan. She trains Goten on how to fight, although when she learns that Goten could transform into a Super Saiyan, she breaks down and shouts "Not another monster in the family!", which resulted in Goten not wishing to turn Super Saiyan in her presence. She is told by Gohan that Goku will be returning to earth for one day to attend the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, which of course makes her extremely happy. When she sees Goku, she tells him she missed him so much, which is what Goku says to her as well. Later, Chi-Chi attends the Tournament to cheer on her sons and deceased husband. She spends most of the time arguing with Bulma over whose sons and husband will win, though she knocks out Idasa's mother when the mother starts to attack Bulma after Idasa loses to Trunks. Death and revival After the World Martial Arts Tournament, she goes with the others to look for the Dragon Balls. Chi-Chi must take refuge on Kami's Lookout. Chi-Chi and the others are told by Goku of Vegeta and Gohan's deaths. Chi-Chi takes the news hard and is very upset, and is even more upset when she finds out Goku is leaving to go back to the Other World. She runs up and gives Goku a hug, crying in his arms and asking him "But, Goku! Goku, how can you say goodbye, when Gohan's been taken from me, too?" Goku then assures her that she will be fine, since she still has Goten and that he will not be taken from her because he will master the Fusion Dance technique with Trunks. They are later seen holding hands, with Goku telling her that he will tell Gohan how much she misses him (unaware at the time that Gohan was actually still alive in the Sacred World of the Kais). A day later, Super Buu finds the tower and allows them to live for a short time. Super Buu used his Human Extinction Attack to kill all the people on Earth except for the family and friends on the Lookout. Chi-Chi is angry with Super Buu when he comes to Kami's Lookout. During this time, while on the lookout, Chi-Chi scolds and slaps the monster in the face for killing so many people, including Gohan. Thus, she is turned into an egg and killed by him. This utterly shocks Goten, who witnessed Chi-Chi's death. Later during the battle she is resurrected with the Dragon Balls and joins in supplying Goku with the energy for the Spirit bomb to destroy Kid Buu. With Goku, now alive again, Chi-Chi is happily reunited with her husband and sons. When Goku tells her he wants to live with her and their sons together, she gives Goku a big hug and cries in his arms, happy to finally be reunited with her husband at last, who tells her that he loves her. Her family spent the remainder of Dragon Ball Z in much happier, peaceful times. Dragon Ball Super Battle of Gods Saga Six months after the defeat of Kid Buu, Chi-Chi has ordered for Goku to get a well paying job in order to afford their living expenses and in order to hire great teachers for Goten's education, and will not allow for him to train with King Kai unless he fulfills the agreement. After Goku receives over 100 million Zeni from Mr. Satan in gratitude for defeating Kid Buu, Chi-Chi is ecstatic, and allows for Goku to go off and train with King Kai, but only on the promise that he will come back on a regular basis. End of Dragon Ball Z Ten years later, Chi-Chi is now a grandmother to Pan, and a mother-in-law to Videl (now married to Gohan). She attends the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament to cheer on her family. She is last seen in the Dragon Ball Z series being stressed out over Goku leaving to train Uub. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Years later, in Dragon Ball GT, Chi-Chi has an even smaller role. Now in her fifties, she mostly associates with Bulma and Videl, while also supporting her family in times of crisis. She is also shown more lenient as a grandmother, but an over-bearing mother of a now laid-back, adult Goten. Goku becomes a child during Dragon Ball GT, which frustrates Chi-Chi, but she still cares for him deeply. When asked what it is like having a child for a husband, she responds, "Mostly the same." Baby Saga Chi-Chi is shown to still carry a motherly attitude toward Goten and Gohan. She does not like Goten going out, and warns him of "city women". When Goten is possessed by Baby, Chi-Chi shows a dominant role over both him and Gohan as their mother by slapping him several times for "disrespect", then demanding they take their fight outside, unaware of the possession. Later, Chi-Chi herself, along with nearly the entire population on Earth, gets possessed by Baby. She orders Gohan and Goten to kill Goku upon his return. She is later cured with the Sacred Water. Super Android 17 Saga After arming herself with a broom and pot, Chi-Chi goes with Videl, Bulma, and Bulla to fight alongside Goku in the Super 17 Saga. However, Goku and Android 18 have done the job already. Shadow Dragon Saga No longer having her father to hold her back, Chi-Chi finally involves herself in the final battle with Syn Shenron, along with her sons, daughter-in-law, and the Brief family. She makes a speech about fighting with Goku as a family. After the battle, she is last seen in one of the flashbacks at the end of Dragon Ball GT. Movies ''Dead Zone'' While Goku was out fishing, the Ox-King came over to give Gohan presents. While he was walking over, he was attacked by Ginger, one of Garlic Jr.'s henchmen. Sansho and Nicky showed up as well and surrounded Chi-Chi and Gohan. Chi-Chi then takes off her apron and begins to charge at Ginger. With only one hand, he pushes her with force backwards without even touching her, leaving her on the ground. Gohan was then captured by the henchmen. Goku, who was late to the scene, then tracks them down. ''The World's Strongest'' Chi-Chi is shown doing her house hold duties. She watches Goku go off on the Flying Nimbus to rescue Bulma and Master Roshi from Dr. Kochin. When Gohan tries to sneak off, she yells at him to stop. Gohan eventually does sneak off and leaves Chi-Chi worried. ''The Tree of Might'' After Gohan came back from his camping trip, Chi-Chi meets his new friend which is a dragon he named Icarus. Chi-Chi is scared of him and disapproves of him, which results in Goku and Gohan make a secret home for him in a nearby cave. ''Lord Slug'' When Lord Slug came to Earth, Chi-Chi along with Gohan, Oolong and Bulma came to see. When Gohan ran into battle against his soldiers, Chi-Chi came to his aid and defeated two soldiers, but was then knocked unconscious by another one. Gohan takes her back and escapes with everyone else. Later on, everybody is at Goku's House warming up. When Chi-Chi brings hot chocolate to Gohan's room, she sees that he has left with Oolong. ''Cooler's Revenge'' Chi-Chi begins to think that Goku had lost his mind when he actually wants Gohan to finish his homework but then finds out it was because he wanted to take him camping. ''Super Android 13! Chi-Chi is shopping at the mall with Goku and Gohan as a stress reliever. While battling through a crowd of other women over clothes, she makes Goku hold a giant stack of boxes, saying that it is his turn to get clothes next. They stop at a restaurant to get lunch where they meet up with Master Roshi, Oolong, Krillin and Trunks. While eating, Android 14 and Android 15 attack the mall, making Goku save all of the people, with Chi-Chi being saved by Gohan. When Gohan brings Chi-Chi down, she attempts to prevent Gohan from going to fight the Androids in favor of his studies. Then, Gohan asks her if she would rather let Goku die fighting them, leaving Chi-Chi shocked and flying toward the battle. ''Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan Chi-Chi makes Goku dress in a suit for an interview to get Gohan into a good school. During the interview, King Kai contacts Goku telepathically to tell him that there is an emergency, making Goku use his Instant Transmission to leave the interview. After Goku defeats Broly, he and Gohan are transported to his front yard, where Chi-Chi was doing laundry. She scolds Goku and Gohan for missing the registration. Goku replies by saying "Chi-Chi, my favorite hobbies are reading and sports", which is what she wanted Goku to say at the interview and she faints. ''Bojack Unbound'' Chi-Chi allows Gohan to enter the Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament because all he has been doing is studying. While talking to Bulma, they began an argument over whether Future Trunks or Gohan will win the tournament. ''Fusion Reborn'' Chi-Chi appears near the beginning of the film at her house along with Gohan, Goten and Videl. She prepares a large meal for Gohan and Goten and has a small conversation with Videl as she is washing dishes when Videl gets interrupted with an emergency. This emergency, of course, was due to the dead escaping Hell and invading the living world. ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Chi-Chi, Goku and the rest of their family and friends travel to Mr. Satan's hotel resort to attend a party for its grand opening. This film takes place after the death of Kid Buu. ''Battle of Gods Four years after Kid Buu's defeat, Chi-Chi is seen at Bulma's birthday party while the Z Fighters soon face the God of Destruction Beerus. Live action movies Chi-Chi has appeared in all three live action movie adaptions of the Dragon Ball series. She appeared in the 1990 [[Dragon Ball: Ssawora Son Goku, Igyeora Son Goku|Korean Dragon Ball film]] with a similar appearance to her initial debut in the series wearing her helmet. In the 1991 Chinese film Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins, her character was merged with Penny from Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies into a character named Jade portrayed by Yi-Juan Li. In the 2009 live action adaption Dragonball Evolution, she is portrayed by Jamie Chung. Powers and techniques Power level Her Power Level during the 23rd World Martial Tournament is 130.Weekly Jump, issue 31st, 1989 According to Dragon Ball Z: The Anime Adventure Game, her power during the Saiyan Saga is 300. Techniques and special abilities *'Kiai' – Chi-Chi uses this against Maron, after Maron called her an old lady. She produces a Blazing Aura when using this Kiai. **'Blazing Aura' – A power up which produces a Kaio-ken-like aura. Used against Maron, and named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Stay Away From Me!' – Chi-Chi throws the blade from her helmet at her opponent. Kid Chi-Chi uses this to kill a T-Rex, and later against Master Roshi. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Power Slugger' – Chi-Chi fires a yellow spinning energy blast that has the shape of the blade on her helmet. This attack has a boomerang effect if it misses the opponent. Used in Super Dragon Ball Z, she can also perform a Super Power Slugger. *'That Won't Work' – Kid Chi-Chi fires a laser beam out of her helmet. She uses this to destroy a T-Rex, and later against Yamcha. Named in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Save Goku!' – Kid Chi-Chi's Ultimate Blast in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. It is a combo attack with Kid Goku. First, Chi-Chi uses That Won't Work, which the opponent dodges only to be hit by Goku's Power Pole. Chi-Chi then uses the Stay Away From Me! and the That Won't Work technique again. *'Broom Brustle' – A series of rapid strikes with a broom. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Maiden's Will' – One of Kid Chi-Chi's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Maiden's Excidement' – One of Kid Chi-Chi's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Weapons & Objects *'Chi-Chi's Helmet' – A pink helmet Chi-Chi wore as a child. It has a blade that can be thrown and can shoot laser beams. *'Bansho Fan' – A fan that can create wind and storms. Chi-Chi uses it in Super Dragon Ball Z and Budokai Tenkaichi 3. In Super Dragon Ball Z, her basic attack with the fan is the Banana-leaf Fan (creates a slow moving tornado that tracks her opponent), and she can perform two super attacks using it: the Tsuten Swirl (swirls up a giant wind) and the Feng Shui (creates a giant tornado). *'Power Pole' – Chi-Chi uses Goku's Power Pole to fight in Super Dragon Ball Z. Her basic attack with it is the Power Pole Attack (a three hits combo), and her super attack is the Power Pole Tornado (she holds the pole over her head and spins it quickly). *'Chi-Chi's Sword' – It is seen in a comic relief scene in "Goku's Alive!!", where she holds it in anger in front of Master Roshi. The sword Chi-Chi holds looks much like the sword Gohan trains with while in Break Wasteland. Video game appearances Chi-Chi usually appears as a NPC in most Dragon Ball video games, such as Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden, Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan, Famicom Jump II: Saikyō no Shichinin, Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku, Dragon Ball Z Arcade, Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle, Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2, Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu, Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden, the ''Legacy of Goku'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, Dragon Ball Online, and Dragon Ball RPG: Shōnen-hen. She appears as an enemy in Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo, she is a boss in Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen, Dragon Ball Z: Goku Hishōden and Dragon Ball: Origins, and she is a support-type character for Goku and Gohan in Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu. In 2006, Chi-Chi made her first appearance as a fighter in Super Dragon Ball Z. In Super Dragon Ball Z, she is armed with the Bansho Fan, the Power Pole, and flies on the Flying Nimbus. In the game, she wears the gi she wore in the 23rd World Tournament, and she has the bikini-style outfit from her childhood years as an unlockable alternate costume. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, she is playable as a child. Adult Chi-Chi also narrates the character biographies in that game, often inputting her own opinions about the different characters. Though she doesn't appear in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, their are some references to her. Chi-Chi's helmet appears as a wearable accessory available for female Future Warrior (either a member of the Saiyan, Human, or Majin race). Interestingly when worn, the Helmet alters the Warrior's hair color (save for their eyebrows) and style to match Kid Chi-Chi's hair style and its color is blue like Chi-Chi's in the manga. The hair itself is not a wig which is revealed when worn by a female Saiyan Future Warrior by performing a Super Saiyan transformation, the hair changes from Chi-Chi's manga blue color to a Super Saiyan's standard golden blonde coloration. Along with her helmet, Kid Chi-Chi's Bikini Armor Outfit appear as clothing options for upper body (Bikini Armor top with Cape), lower body (Bikini Armor bottoms), feet (Pink Boots with blue socks), and hands (Pink and Blue gloves). Unlike the Kid Chi-Chi's original armor and helmet they will completely fit to the female Warrior frame and height. Adult Chi-Chi's World Tournament Outfit also appears a female only clothing options for the upper body (her blue cheongsam with red sash and trim), lower body (red pants), hands (arm band), and feet (pinkish red shoes, white socks). Occasionally a female Time Patroller named Nema will cosplay as Kid Chi-Chi wearing Kid Chi-Chi's Helmet and Outfit. If the Future Warrior talks to her she may tell them about her outfit explaining they were what Chi-Chi wore as a Kid, but confides that the outfit is a little embarrassing to wear, likely due its scantily clad appearance. Both of Chi-Chi's outfits and helmet are equipment exclusive to females only, as no male characters of any race nor Namekian (who are considered genderless) can wear them. Voice actresses *'Japanese dub': Mayumi Shō (DB, DBZ Seasons 1-2, DBZ Movies 1-3, Budokai 1), Naoko Watanabe (DBZ Seasons 3-9, DBZ Movies 4-13, DBGT, DB Kai, other video games and all other media) *'English Ocean dub': Andrea Libman (Child), Laara Sadiq (DBZ episodes 1-53 and Movie 3), Lisa Ann Beley (Adult DBZ episodes 104-276, Movies 1-2) *'English FUNimation dub': Laura Bailey (Child), Cynthia Cranz (Adult), Monika Antonelli (Child; DBZ episode 202 only) *'English Blue Water dub:' Katie Rowan (DB, child), Carol-Anne Day (DB, teenager),Carol-Anne Day's profile at crystalacids.com Debbie Munro (DBGT) *'Spanish dub (Latin America)': Patricia Acevedo (renamed "Milk") *'Portuguese dub (Brazil)': Angelica Santos (DB old dub), Raquel Marinho (redub DB, DBZ and DBGT) *'Portuguese dub (Portugal)': Fernanda Figueiredo (DB), Filipa Capelas (DBZ), Dora Cruz (DBGT) *'Italian dub': Elisabetta Spinelli, Barbara De Bortoli (Dynit), Domitilla D'Amico (Dragon Ball Evolution) *'Polish dub': Magdalena Krylik (DBZ), Agata Gawronska (Fusion Reborn) *'Croatian dub': Lucija Barišić *'Hungarian dub': Törtei Tünde *Catalan dub: Maria Lluïsa Magaña (DB); Isabel Muntaner (DBZ, DBGT, DBZ Kai) Major Battles *Chi-Chi (Kid) vs. a T-Rex *Chi-Chi (Kid) vs. Yamcha *Chi-Chi (Kid) vs. Master Roshi *Chi-Chi (Kid) vs. Several Red Ribbon Army Soldiers *Chi-Chi vs. Goku *Chi-Chi vs. Shu & Mai *Chi-Chi vs. Ginger *Chi-Chi (under control of the Black Water Mist) vs. Gohan *Chi-Chi vs. Lord Slug's soldiers *Chi-Chi vs. Goten Trivia )]] *Chi-Chi's armor that she wears as a child resembles the armor worn by Pola in an early one-shot by Akira Toriyama titled Pola & Roid. *Over the course of the Dragon Ball anime, Goku encounters Chi-Chi several times between their first meeting and the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. However, in the manga, Chi-Chi is never seen again after her introduction until the 23rd Tournament, which makes a little more sense as to how Goku could have forgotten her. *In the Viz translation of volume 15, Oolong comments that Chi-Chi has a "hick accent". *Her influence on her husband is a running gag in the series: despite being one of the most powerful beings in the universe, Goku is always terrified by his wife when she is angry, leading Master Roshi to make the comment that the only thing a Super Saiyan is scared of is his wife. *In a comical fit of rage, Chi-Chi produces a Kaio-ken-like aura when she is using a Kiai after Maron called her an old lady in the Garlic Jr. Saga. *Chi-Chi has fought almost every member of her family at some point in the anime series. She fought against Goku in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, she fought Gohan while controlled by the Black Water Mist, and she fought Goten to train him while he was a kid. *Chi-Chi refers to Super Saiyans as "delinquents" in anime filler, as seen when she finds out that Gohan has turned Super Saiyan. She also called Goten a monster after he transformed into a Super Saiyan for the first time. She also shows a disdain for Super Saiyans in her commentaries in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, also referring to them as "delinquents". **Her disdain for the Super Saiyan form (particularly with Gohan and Goten) is a reference to a Japanese social taboo, where a Japanese child dying their hair blond is often viewed as rebelling against the family. *Chi-Chi is also the name of one of the Slimes in the animated version of Dragon Warrior III, originally a video game designed by the Dragon Ball author Akira Toriyama. Gallery See also *Chi-Chi (Collectibles) References es:Chichi ca:Xixi Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Mothers Category:Princess Category:Swordsmen Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball GT